Republic Security Department
The 'Republic Security Departmen't is an armed, uniformed, civil-paramilitary law enforcement and intelligence agency under the umbrella of the Ministry of State Security in the Galactic government. Originating as the state secret police and investigations agency, responsible for the supervision and enforcement of political affairs in the Republic and maintaining its domestic safety from political threats, it has since developed into the main policing agency Republic-wide. It cooperates extensively with the Personal Protection Department to ensure the safety of persons of interest to the Galactic government. The RSD is the primary agency responsible for coordinating the galaxy's police agencies, collecting and analysing domestic intelligence, protecting government intelligence and information systems, investigating crimes, and managing the penal system. The RSD has been among the most effective agencies of its kind, providing for the protection and security of the Republic's citizens and the uprooting of corruption and treason from all reaches of the Galaxy. It was led from 3270 to 3281 by General Henry Heavenly, and since 3281 has been led by General Xander Vox. History Structure The Republic Security Department is organized into several main bureaus and agencies. These main agencies are: * Office of the Secretary: this is the coordinating office for all agencies in the RSD, under the direct command of the Assistant Secretary. It includes the main public affairs, legal affairs, and administrative central offices to coordinate the department. * Security Service: this is the oldest arm of the department and is responsible for conducting investigations into political crimes and terrorism. This includes the Secret Police, which conducts plainclothes investigation into political crimes; the Intelligence and Information Directorate, dedicated to the clandestine gathering of domestic information and intelligence; and the Alien Crimes Directorate, the primary agency responsible for investigating crimes committed by aliens. * Personal Protection Bureau: this bureau used to be its own department. However, recognition of the extensive working relationship of between the RSD and PPD, and the latter's effective dependence on the RSD for manpower and intelligence, led to the absorption of the PPD in 3293. The Personal Protection branch is responsible for counter-terror operations, intelligence-gathering, and the protection of VIPs. * Interstellar Criminal Police Commission: referred to also as the Space Police, the ICPC is responsible for criminal investigations that cross interstellar jurisdictions. It also acts to coordinate between police agencies across multiple jurisdictions to investigate major crimes and combat terrorism. It has several divisions handling interstellar cybercrime, arms control, substance control, and terrorism. * Central State Police Agency: the main body of provincial police agencies, which were formerly independent. In 3286, these were placed under the oversight CSPA though they remain formally autonomous. This includes regular uniformed police, traffic and highway patrol, and investigative police on member worlds and colonies. The CSPA is organised in sector directorates, with a police inspector for each world to exercise co-command of planetary police; federal districts have all policing handled by the CSPA. * National Prison Service: the organisational body for all correctional facilities, including prisons, internment camps, and labour camps; includes the Internment Camp Inspectorate, which manages special settlement and internment camps for aliens.